Ripples
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: can the ripples on the water's surface have an impact on lives? are humans' lives like the ripples on water? warning: philosophical stuff ahead!
1. Foreword

Foreword  
  
  
  
The tiny ripples of the lake, what difference can they make?  
  
They could cause a whirlpool, or even a tsunami  
  
A little ripple goes a long way  
  
A small cause, a great effect  
  
Are people like that, too?  
  
Are we, as human beings, like the tiny ripple upon the water?  
  
Some say we are  
  
Some say a small event can trigger an effect of humongous proportions  
  
Some say a small change can result in something that we couldn't comprehend  
  
We are mostly water, you know  
  
But others say that we are not  
  
We are not like the ripples  
  
We are not subject to the laws that the ripples face  
  
We are humans, different from a lake's surface  
  
We can control our own fate, the way the human ripples spread or fall  
  
Not like the way the ripples on a lake spread out, so evenly an orderly; so predictable  
  
But is that entirely true?  
  
A ripple spreads from a single point  
  
Sometimes there is more than one ripple, more than one point  
  
Humans, in my opinion, are subject to the way the ripple falls  
  
The way the ripple spreads  
  
The way the ripple interacts with other objects  
  
Are our lives like the tiny ripple upon the water's surface?  
  
Is it predictable?  
  
Are humans the ripple? or the object that creates it?  
  
What do you think?  
  
Can one life make such a difference in the world?  
  
What do you say?  
  
Can one event trigger a whirlpool or tsunami?  
  
What is your answer? 


	2. Ripples

Ripples  
  
  
  
Heero sat alone by the edge of the lake. He picked up a small stone, looking at it before tossing it into the lake. He watched the ripples spread out from the impact point.  
  
A lone figure came up behind him and sat down. "What're you doing?" the person asked.  
  
Heero glanced at the newcomer. "Nothing," he replied. He tossed another pebble in.  
  
"Really?" The person watched as the pebble fell into the water with a small splash.  
  
Heero sat in silence. "I'm watching the ripples," he finally said. His eyes followed the little waves as they moved apart.  
  
"Ripples?" The other turned to watch as well. "Are they that interesting?"  
  
"I guess," Heero replied after a time. He tossed two stones in at the same time, watching as the ripples collided with each other, creating new ripples of their own. "What did you come here for?" he asked after a moment's silence.  
  
The other smiled. "Do I have to have a reason?" When they got no reply, they sighed. "I guess I do."  
  
Heero smiled inwardly as the other started talking. He tossed in another stone, a slightly larger one this time, and watched as the ripples lapped upon the shore. He slid his hand into the water, letting the ripples bounce off it, and creating more with each minute movement of his hand. "Do people ever tell you that you talk too much?" he asked.  
  
The other stopped talking and looked at Heero. They smiled. "Sometimes. I guess it's something that I need to work on, but when I'm around you, I need to do the talking for the both of us."  
  
Heero pulled his hand out of the water, letting the droplets that still clung to him fall, to create ripples of their own.  
  
"I wonder if we're like that," the other said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I wonder if we're like those ripples. Such a tiny movement in the water, and such an effect occurs. Does that happen with us? A small event, and such a large result occurs."  
  
Heero flicked the water off his fingers, letting the droplets spatter the lake's surface.  
  
"Could we be like those stones you threw, each creating ripples. Do you think we've made an impact as such on humankind?"  
  
Heero picked up a small, flat rock and turned it over in his hands, inspecting it with his touch. "Could be," he replied as he skipped the rock across the water, each impact creating ripples. "We're alive, despite numerous odds. Because of us, humankind has got a better chance of survival; war is less likely to break out, now."  
  
The other laughed. "Since when are you an optimist?"  
  
Heero smiled, outwardly this time. "I guess it's from being around you."  
  
The person turned to Heero. "Really? So I have been useful, after all."  
  
"Don't tell me you thought otherwise."  
  
The other tossed a pebble of their own in, watching the ripples spread. "Not really."  
  
Heero turned to face his companion, brushing a stray lock of hair that had fallen across their eyes. "I think we have made a difference in this world."  
  
The other turned to look at him, gazing into his eyes. "You know what? I think you're right."  
  
Heero smiled and pinned the other to the ground, kissing them deeply. "Let's make ripples of our own," he whispered. "Duo."  
  
Tiny waves, remnants of ripples, lapped upon the shore. 


	3. Afterword

After word  
  
a.k.a.: F.A.Q. (to a point)  
  
  
  
okay. so, how does everyone like the story? I know it's short, but...well? ja, this is the area where I answer questions (and questions that might be asked but aren't)  
  
first off, yes, this is a shounen-ai story. why didn't I say shounen-ai in the summary? 'cause then that'd ruin the surprise of who it is. was it Relena or Duo? which one...?  
  
why was it Duo, and not Relena? well, I found out that I preferred the Heero x Duo pairing better than the Heero x Relena pair. and I found it out while writing this story, as well.  
  
why the Foreword? I was in a philosophical mood. simple as that. also, it kinda gives you a philosophical way of looking at the story, doesn't it? in both the Foreword and the actual story?  
  
one more thing, originally, this story was supposed to be a lot longer, with mechas, and violence, and gore, and the usual Gundam stuff. but since I know next to nothing about Gundam, I just put it like this, to make it easier for me. sorry all you Gundam fans out there! ^_^;  
  
and let us not forget about the disclaimer. hail the almighty disclaimer. *~bows to the disclaimer~* yeah. I do not own Gundam Wing, G Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Seed, and so on and so on. in other words, I don't own anything of Gundam except for this fic. and I'm getting no money off this. happy? I'm not.  
  
ah well, that's about it. I hope you've enjoyed my mild shounen-ai romance fic! mata ne! 


End file.
